Primal Gods
The Primal Gods were a pantheon of godlike beings that emerged following the fall of the Powers That Be and continued to rule over a young universe until they were forced to sacrifice themselves to appease the unstoppable power of The Omega.. History Rise Of A New Order It had been barely three hundred years since the fall of the Powers That Be and the young races had devolved rapidly, becoming almost savage without the "gods" to look to for guidance and with Misery's ever-present torment eating at their minds - yet just as things seemed lost for the way of order a vortex opened from some unseen realm, far beyond that of the known universe and several beings emerged from the light - they resembled golden-skinned humanoids with six arms and dressed in the style of ancient warriors - three sets of glowing blue eyes gazed out from their faces as they scanned their new surroundings. These strange beings soon descended upon entire worlds and cleansed them of Misery's influence, converting the misguided and purging those too corrupted to be saved - these "Primal Gods" brought upon a sudden change in the universe and a new age was born. Across the universe the young races began to once again flourish under the guidance of the Primal Gods and rebuilt their crumbling civilisations, however the Primal Gods were very different leaders than the previous Powers That Be and they took an active role in the preservation of the worlds they visited - many civilisations built magnificiant temples devoted to these new gods and in turn they were blessed with wisdom and wealth. However not all races welcomed this change, some feared the Primal Gods while others resented the sudden re-emergence of order in a universe that had embraced chaos for so long - these races were persecuted mercilessly by the Primal Gods and as a result many of them took flight to the very edges of existence where they began a counter-movement against the ordered ways, joining the Eodians in the forbidden worship of dark gods and demons. The Fall Of The Primal Gods For centuries the Primal Gods oversaw the development of the young races and continually drove back attempts by demons, Misery and other dark gods at disrupting the new order - they were a young and powerful pantheon and Misery was weakened forevermore by her great struggle with the Powers That Be - yet even she could not of imagined the ultimate fate of her enemies, a fate that would truly change the universe not just for the young races but for the gods themselves.. The Primal Gods were young and as a result somewhat foolish, they soon began to have interest in expanding their influence beyond the known universe and into a realm that even the gods considered a myth - the legendary "realm beyond Creation" - although not sure if their efforts would even be worth while the Primal Gods decided to test their luck and pushed their efforts into transversing the boundaries of space and time to see if it truly was possible to gaze "beyond Creation": unfortunately from the Primal Gods their experiment succeeded. At once filled with horror as they gazed upon a vision of destruction, unimaginable chaos, a glimpse into something so raw and primal that in seconds their pride shattered and they tried in desperation to break the link but it was too late.. The Omega had been awoken. Descending upon the Primal Gods like a thick blanket of shadow The Omega wasted little time with formalities - two glowing eyes formed with the heat of a thousnad suns glared outwards as a dark voice echoed across space and time: "I am the Omega - the end of all things.. I have no more time to waste with words.. let it be done.." the being declared and at once spread outwards, enveloping entire galaxies in darkness that stripped away the life from worlds like a toxic cloud - leaving nothing but barren rocks where once plentiful worlds did stand, the very stars themselves did snuff out like candles at the touch of the great destroyer. The Primal Gods fought with all of their might, they knew it was hopeless - yet they could not surrender.. they fought until the great shadow descended upon them, absorbing them - the Primal Gods fought to the end even as their forms were erased and the Omega continued its path towards an inhabited world by the name of Iode - their it appeared before the terrified Iodians as a cloud of night that bloated the sky yet paused for the first time since its arrival as the voice spoke out once more: "It is not your time to end.. Sacrifice has been made and for that I shall take leave - but know this young ones.. when next we meet, your time shall end.." Then as soon as the shadow had appeared it vanished back into the depths and as the young races sat in confusion, looking once more towards a godless universe Misery sat from afar - observing the events through a large mirror alongside her new consort Oblivion, Misery noted to Oblivion her concerns over the Omega's arrival only to have them dismissed by Oblivion - it was also at this moment Misery cradled a young Abstract that would grow to become Rot. Category:Species